Rattrape-moi
by Melloan
Summary: Il souffre, il doute ... mais il n'est jamais seul dans l'épreuve.


**Titre : **Rattrape-moi

**Résumé :** Il souffre, il doute ... mais il n'est jamais seul dans l'épreuve.**  
><strong>

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

**NdA : **Bonjour à tous !**  
><strong>

Et un troisième OS sur le couple Erwin x Rivaille - toujours dans le même ton que les précédents - afin de prouver que je suis toujours vivante ! J'en profite donc pour m'excuser auprès de ceux et celles qui attendent le chapitre 7 de ''De lames et de sang'' et pour les rassurer : il ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant ! Il m'a simplement donné un peu de fil à retordre et je me suis également laissé embarquée dans plusieurs OS, dont celui-ci.  
>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Rattrape-moi …<strong>_

Petra Ral

Auruo Bossard

Erd Jinn

Gunther Shultz

Les membres de son escouade.

Ses soldats.  
>Ses amis … .<p>

Leurs noms tout autant que leurs visages tordus par la mort.

Le souvenir impérissable de leurs vies trop courtes.  
>Et cette scène qui agiterait sa mémoire pendant sans doute des mois. Des années. Jusqu'à sa mort, lorsqu'il serait temps pour lui de la rejoindre. Petra … le respect dû à son corps sacrifié sur l'autel de leur survie. À un soldat, à deux soldats. À tous comme à aucun. Un mort valait infiniment moins qu'un vivant. Cruelle constatation et cruelle vérité lorsque son linceul souillé de sang s'était défait afin de mettre son cadavre à nu une dernière fois. Une dernière fois. Avant d'être piétiné par un titan grotesque de laideur.<p>

Allait-elle être dévorée, cette jeune femme qui s'était toujours dévouée pour le bien de ses camarades ? Pour un sourire ? Pour _son_ sourire ? Et lui, lui avait-il seulement déjà souri ? Oui ? Non ? Si rarement que ses ourlées lui en faisaient presque mal désormais. Mal de ne plus jamais pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'elle avait toujours tant apprécié.

Petra avait toujours été heureuse d'un sourire.

Elle qui lui sourirait sans doute depuis l'au-delà … l'au-delà ? Ou alors depuis l'estomac d'un titan jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fût plein puis régurgité ? Depuis les pieds de pissenlit que son cadavre ne tarderait pas à bouffer par la racine … .

La demoiselle n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre d'expressions trop brutales.

Lui-même se maudissait presque d'oser en utiliser une à son égard … .

Elle ne méritait pas son cynisme.

Elle ne méritait pas de mourir … .

« Rivaille ? »

Mériter de mourir … l'expression était si stupide. Comme si eux-mêmes pouvaient en décider ! S'abandonner à des telles idées ne lui ressemblait décidément pas, et ce même s'il n'arrivait pas à les chasser.

Ou alors pas longtemps … .  
>Ou alors pas bien loin … .<p>

Et dès lors que son esprit retrouvait la paix pour un instant, c'était une nouvelle interrogation qui venait pour l'agiter vicieusement : devait-il reformer son escouade ? Ou plutôt, pouvait-il se permettre de ne pas le faire ?

Tristesse valait infiniment moins que Trépas.  
>Il devait le faire.<br>Il _devait_ … .

« Rivaille ? »

La voix insistait, mais le susnommé ne voulait pas revenir … .  
>Après tout, il était bien là. Plongé dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Se noyant dans ces moments qu'il avait traversé sans même se rendre compte qu'ils étaient les derniers. Revivant ces très longues secondes où ses réflexes l'avaient porté au cœur de cette forêt maudite et souillée de sang, exposant les corps de ses amis à son regard sans aucune pudeur.<p>

Infecte spectacle de la douleur humaine.

Nul n'aurait donc jamais pitié d'eux … .  
>Pas qu'il réclamât de la pitié pour lui-même - il ne la méritait pas - mais simplement aurait-il aimé que les siens ne trouvassent pas la mort de cette façon. Pas en étant déchiquetés et abusés par cette foutu salope qui les avait brisés sans considération. Sans respect. Sans …<p>

Sans quoi au juste ?

C'était la guerre après tout. Et la guerre était rarement propre … .

« Rivaille ?! »

Elle insistait cette voix. Elle insistait. Proche et lointaine à la fois. Chérie et honnie à la fois.

S'était-il trompé en lui ordonnant d'aller recharger gaz et lames avant de rejoindre son escouade ?  
>Les aurait-il sauvé s'il n'avait pas obéi ?<p>

C'était sans doute cette question-là qui était la plus détestable.  
>Parce qu'elle accusait Erwin sans y toucher.<br>Parce qu'elle reportait sur lui une faute qui ne reposait pourtant que sur les épaules de Leonhardt.

Cette question était dangereuse.

Tout autant que son esprit partit à la recherche d'un exutoire. N'importe lequel. N'importe lequel … et qui se matérialisa finalement sous la forme d'une gifle puissante qui lui fit basculer la tête sur le côté tant il ne s'y était pas attendu. Douleur cuisante de sa joue rougissant déjà. Agréable sensation que celle d'être ainsi sauvé de force de cette noyade complaisante.

Son regard s'était toutefois fait ombrageux tandis qu'il recevait ce coup - mérité et presque appelé - mais le blond semblait n'en n'avoir cure. Sans doute avait-il désormais bien trop l'habitude de son subordonné pour encore s'étonner de ses réactions souvent sauvages.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses à ça. »

Refus énoncé d'un ton presque autoritaire. Presque. Tandis que le Caporal détournait déjà son attention lorsqu'une main brusque vint s'ancrer sur son visage. Lui enserrant la joue droite du menton jusqu'à la tempe. Serrant sans toutefois faire mal. Mais serrant désagréablement.

Frémissement de la bête rivant alors son regard dans celui de son supérieur.

Son _supérieur_ … .

« Ordonne-le alors … . »

Main qui se crispât encore davantage tandis que le Major le fusillait littéralement du regard. Comme s'il détaillait déjà les sévices qu'il pourrait lui infliger si … si quoi ?

« Je t'interdis d'y penser, Rivaille. »

Il venait d'ordonner.

Ses propres divagations s'arrêtaient donc là, stoppées en pleine élan par cette autorité blonde qui avait rapproché son visage si près du sien que Rivaille sentait son souffle caresser ses lèvres.

Erwin l'exhortait presque à le défier.

« À tes ordres. »

Mais il obéirait.  
>Il obéissait toujours.<p>

Par respect pour le seul homme qu'il respectait vraiment.

Qu'il se maudissait pour seulement oser douter de lui … .

« Erwin, frappe-moi … . »

Pour le punir de ces doutes-là.

Pour lui permettre d'expier sa culpabilité.

Il avait remis en cause - même si mentalement - les ordres de son supérieur, il n'avait pas sauvé ses amis, il avait échoué à capturer Leonhardt … et cette douleur morale avait besoin de s'extraire de son corps via la souffrance physique. Qui le soulagerait. Qui le libérerait.

« Rivaille … . »

Le souffle caressait toujours ses ourlées tandis qu'une langue y glissa. Rapidement remplacée par des dents qui vinrent mordre sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'à sang. Amarante qui suinta lentement jusqu'à l'une de ses commissures avant d'être lapée avec une tendresse empreinte d'autorité. Comme un avertissement lui signifiant que Erwin n'était pas disposé à aller plus loin sur ce terrain-là et qu'il ne le serait jamais.

C'était toutefois suffisant pour le Caporal qui se cambra alors lentement contre son Major, son corps se soulevant du matelas presque millimètre par millimètre afin de parcourir celui du blond sans en louper une seule parcelle. Sa bouche s'entrouvrant comme la plus explicite des invitations. Comme le plus tendancieux des ordres assénés dans le mauvais sens.

« Fais-moi tien et arrache-moi à eux … »

_Laisse-moi me complaire dans cette douleur encore un instant._

_Jusqu'à réaffirmer ta propriété sur moi autant que la réciproque est vrai._

_Erwin … rattrape-moi … ._


End file.
